Midnight Snackiepoo
by Phaerie
Summary: [one-shot] Harry and Ginny have a late night chat while eating yummy chocolate ice cream!


**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote while my internet was busted and I was deprived of fluff. So, this is just some fluffiness that was meant to keep me sane while I had to deal with the first week of school without the 'net to distract me. Now, on to the fluff! Dundunduuuun!**

**Disclaimer:** Phaerie doesn't own Harry Potter or anything else you might read with the exception of the plot. That's aaaallllll mine. Booya.

**Midnight Snackie-poo**

**A One-shot**

**By Phaerie **

Harry Potter lay on his cot in his best friend's room at the Burrow, simply staring at the ceiling. He had long since given up trying to get to sleep, and surprisingly, despite the late hour, he wasn't all that tired. Although, that might have had something to do with the fact that whenever Harry closed his eyes, images of Voldemort and Death Eaters would pop into his head.

Thus, Harry was left to gaze at the ceiling, trying not to think of Voldemort or Sirius or anything else depressing of the sort. His thoughts drifted from Quidditch, to how hungry he was, to how much homework he still had left to complete before the start of sixth year, to, strangely, a petite girl with fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Since he'd arrived at the Burrow two days ago, his thoughts would drift to one Ginevra Weasley for some odd and inconceivable reason. She was quickly changing from Ron's little sister, to a very attractive young lady. To keep himself from staring at her, he'd begun repeating over and over in his head, "She has six older brothers. Six over-protective, older brothers."

This was quite effective, but not completely. It was then that he had to resort to reminding himself that she had a boyfriend. She was taken. Not available. Not even in his league, for that matter.

His conscience also helped. Harry had a very mean conscience. Charles, as he liked to call that little voice inside his head, never seemed to take his side, only insult him or degrade him as best he could. Charles was very similar to Draco Malfoy, much to Harry's chagrin. What did he do to deserve such a git-of-a-conscience? Oh, well. Moving on.

"She's over you already. You great prat, you finally notice her once she's moved on to bigger and better men." Charles was very good at destoying what little self-confidence Harry had.

"Would you go away?" Harry thought back irately.

"No."

"Why can't you just leave me and my thoughts of Ginny alone?"

"Because I'm bored and I was in a mood to torture you by ruining what's left of your self-confidence, which, might I add, I am very good at."

"I loathe you."

"Good, then the world is as it should be."

"I'm hungry." Harry's stomach growled in agreement.

"Then go downstairs and get you something to eat, you git."

"Don't mind if I do."

Harry sat up and slipped out of the room as silently as possible so as not to wake Ron or any one else, though he had a feeling it wouldn't matter if an entire parade came marching through the room, as Ron was snoring so loud that it could be heard in every inch of the house and no one seemed to notice. He walked slowly down the stairs, careful to skip the steps that creaked the loudest, and made his way into the kitchen.

And froze.

There was Ginny, sitting on the counter, spoon and bucket of ice cream in hand, singing away while stuffing her mouth every now and then, which slightly muffled her words.

_She has a beautiful voice_, thought Harry as he stared, transfixed. She just looked so cute sitting there in her baggy pyjamas, head bobbing to the tune, using her spoon as a microphone.

A brief thought of just how Ginny had gotten ahold of that ice cream passed through his mind before she finally noticed him standing in the doorway and blushed, something he hadn't seen her do in front of him for quite some time now. He liked it when she blushed, it made her look even more adorable.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what possessed him at that moment, but whatever it was, he was very grateful that it did later that night. He walked over to the counter and pulled a spoon out of a drawer then hopped up beside Ginny and took the ice cream from her and started eating.

It was chocolate ice cream. The really chocolately kind with little brownie bits in it. It was quite delicious. And it helped greatly in satisfying his stomach's emptiness.

Ginny finally snapped back to reality and grabbed her ice cream back, "That's mine!"

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to share," Harry pointed out. She eyed him skeptically, then placed the bucket between them and started humming the tune she'd been singing earlier.

"So, what are you doing up this late at night?" Harry asked conversationally.

"I could ask you the same," she replied.

"You could, but I wouldn't have to answer because I asked first." He got another spoonful of ice cream and crammed it into his mouth.

Ginny sighed and ate another scoop of ice cream, leaving the spoon in her mouth as she thought about whether or not she should tell him. Finally, she took her spoon out of her mouth and said, "You promise to keep your trap shut about it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Harry said quickly, truly curious as to what she was doing up so late. A faint smile came to Ginny's lips at his eagerness.

"I got a letter from Dean a little after dinner." she started, her expression saddening, "He wanted to know if it'd be alright if we went back to being just friends. I understand and all; we didn't have a serious or very lengthy relationship anyway, but...it still hurts." She was now looking at the floor, but Harry could still see how her chocolate eyes filled with tears, causing an ache in his chest, and it was then he noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy, as though she'd been crying not long before.

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a brotherly hug, which caused another twinge in his chest. Suddenly, Ginny's head snapped back up and she was smiling again, if somewhat forced, "So then I thought, what better way to drown out my sorrows than with a bucket of chocolate ice cream, right?"

Harry nodded and gave her a small smile. Ginny got another spoonful of ice cream and asked Harry before eating it, "So what's got you up so late? Somebody dump you, too?"

"Not quite. I was just having nightmares is all," Harry trailed off and stared at the ice cream on his spoon. Ginny knew immediately what he was refering to.

"I know how dreadful those can be." Harry looked up when he noticed how distant her voice seemed. Her face was uncharacteristically blank. He could tell she was just as uncomfortable as he was about discussing this sort of thing. A change of subject was in immediate order. "So, where'd you get the ice cream?"

Ginny gave him a sheepish grin and Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when an expression came back to her face. "Tricked Mum in to conjuring me some." Her eyes glinted mischeviously, much like Fred and George's were known to do.

"I'm not sure I really want to know anymore," Harry said, smirking none-the-less.

"So, how's your love-life been lately?" Ginny asked while looking at him curiously.

"Its been rather nonexistent actually," Harry told her pathetically.

"Aw, poor Harry." She smiled at him mock-sympathetically. "He was too busy crushing over Cho to notice any other girls, some who I know of, who liked him strictly for him, not because he's famous," she said somewhat bitterly, although she had meant to tease him. She flinched at her own tone.

Harry blushed and stared at the floor, "Sorry about that," he apologized lamely.

Ginny waved him off, "Not your fault. Boys will be boys, as they say. I blame it on Chang anyway. I suspect she's actually an evil leprechaun out for revenge."

"Revenge upon what, exactly?" Harry inquired while trying to supress his laughter.

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but I've got my money on something really stupid and pointless, seems just up her alley."

"That's a bit harsh."

Ginny shrugged, "Let's just say I'm no more fond of her than you are of Malferret."

Harry nodded and made to get another scoop of ice cream, and noticed there was only one spoonful left. "Only a bit left, who gets it?"

"Me! It's my ice cream!"

"You've had more than me!"

"Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"Who knows? All I know is, I'm still hungry."

"You're such a pig!"

"You're no better!"

"I'll wrestle you for it," Ginny suddenly stated confidently, breaking off their banter.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew he wasn't all that strong, but Ginny didn't exactly look like a very formidible opponent, "Right-o. You're on."

"You know what you're getting yourself into? I may look like a little girl, but I grew up with six older brothers, none of which have dared to try to wrestle with me since I was ten. Believe it or not, I'm quite the force to be reckoned with."

"I'll take my chances, thanks." Ginny smirked and tackled Harry, making the both of them fall off the counter. Ignoring the pain from impact, the two began to roll around the kitchen, trying to pin the other.

Ginny rolled on top of Harry and sat on his chest. Harry was about to push her off when the sudden lip-to-lip contact reared him immobile. She pulled back and gave him an impish smile before getting off him, grabbing her spoon, and stuffing the last of the ice cream into her mouth. She smiled sweetly at him and left for the stairs to return to her room.

Harry slowly sat up and stared wide-eyed at the doorway she'd just disappeared through. He was certain of only one thing at that moment. It was going to be bloody impossible to keep his eyes off her now; not only was Ginny Weasley single again, but she'd managed to steal his heart, and all it took was a bucket of really good ice cream to make him realize it.

**A/N: I had fun writing that. Hope you all liked it. I thought it was rather sweet. Haha. I made a joke. A weak joke, but a joke none-the-less. Review! Come on, you know you wanna!**

**-Phaerie**

**Revised Aug 19, 2005 **


End file.
